1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to musical instruments, and more specifically, to an adjustable drum pedal which allows the user to adjust the position and/or angel of the pedal in order to have better control and comfort when using the drum pedal.
2. Background of the Invention
In order to operate a bass drum, a pedal mechanisms is generally provided which includes a depressible foot pedal. When the foot pedal is depressed, a means is activated which causes a beater ball to move through an arc and strike the bass drum. When pressure is removed from the pedal and the pedal is released, the beater ball will return to a resting position ready to move forward again to strike the drum when pressure is again applied to the foot pedal and depressed again.
It is a well known that the feet of different people are different in both size and shape. Furthermore, many people have alignment problems with their feet such as being pigeon toed or duck footed. Other individuals have feet which may be diseased or have a muscle control problem. However, present conventional bass drum pedal are not adjustable in order to compensate for the above mentioned problems. Present bass drum pedals have no mechanism in which to allow the operator to adjust the position of the foot pedal in different directions in a quick and efficient manner as well as to adjust the position of the beater ball.
Therefore, a need existed to provide an adjustable drum pedal that overcomes the above mentioned problem. The adjustable drum pedal will allow the operator to adjust the position of the foot pedal in different directions in a quick and efficient manner. The adjustable drum pedal will further allow the operator to adjust the position of the beater ball.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, it is an object of the present invention to provide an adjustable drum pedal.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable drum pedal that will allow the operator to adjust the position of the foot pedal in different directions in a quick and efficient manner.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable drum pedal that will allow the operator to adjust the position of the foot pedal in different directions in a quick and efficient manner as well as to adjust the position of the beater ball.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, an adjustable drum pedal is disclosed. The adjustable drum pedal has a base plate. A foot pedal is movably coupled to the base plate wherein the foot pedal is able to move along a width of the base plate and is able to rotate about a pivot point. A frame is also coupled to the base plate. A drum beater mechanism is removably coupled to the frame. This will allow one to adjust a position of the drum beater mechanism on the frame. A drive assembly is coupled to the drum beater mechanism and the foot pedal. The drive assembly is used for moving the drum beater mechanism when pressure is applied to the foot pedal and for returning the drum beater mechanism to a starting position when pressure is removed from the foot pedal.
The foregoing and other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following, more particular, description of the preferred embodiments of the invention, as illustrated in the accompanying drawing.